Us
by Yaoi Wolf Girl16
Summary: Loki finally decides to release his built up anger towards the golden son of Odin. But as he watches Thor's strong demeanor shatter, he wonders if he's taken it too far? - Brotherly love fic between Thor and Loki. Hope you enjoy!


_**Hey there everyone. I am having a bit of writers block at the moment so here is a (very) short story for a picture/comic of Thor and Loki I found on deviantArt! I saw it, and kinda felt like writing something for it hehe! Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Also the link to the picture is: youyanwuzhu . deviantart art / us - with - an - real - ending - 345221379 but **__**WITHOUT**__** the spaces!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Idea belongs to youyanwuzhu. Thor and Loki belong to Marvel/Norse mythology!**_

_**WARNING: Brotherly love, angst, hurt, comfort, hatred, and OOC. Nothing too yaoi-fied or anything though sorry lol.**_

* * *

Thor just stared as Loki turned walking up to him and shoving him against the wall, so hard that his head smacked it slightly. He grunted and went to ask what was wrong but stopped as he saw the furious look on the tricksters face. His gaze widened slighly as the smaller body seemed to shake with anger, Loki's hands balled up into fists. He continued to silently watch, stunned, as the God of Mischief began to scream at him.

"**You!** I _hate_ you! You took _everything_ from me! I have lived in your shadow all my life, and for just once I had all the glory, that you took away!" Loki raged at the taller blonde.

Thor spluttered out, "Bro-" before he was cut off by Loki once more.

"I am _NOT_ your brother! Never was! I am just a stolen relic, don't you understand Thor?!" Thor's eyes widened at Loki's statement, unable to say a word as his adopted brother continued his ranting and screaming at him.

"I am a Frost Giant! I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night," Loki growled at Thor as he reached out, gripping him by the leathery collar material of his armour, "All-Father loves you the most! The _best child_, you have all! His love, loyal friends, Asgard's trust..."

Thor continued to stare on in shock, hurt slowly building up as each word slipped past the silver tongues lips, one by one.

"You have _everything_!" Loki accused, "I have nothing. I am _**Nothing**_ but a _**Monster**_!"

As Loki panted with anger, out of breath from his screaming, he felt something warm drip onto his right hand where he was still gripping the collar of Thor's clothing. And that's when he noticed it. Loki's face fell, horrified as he saw the tears running down the blonde's face. What had he done? How could he say such horrible things to the Thunderer, when he was not the one at fault? Thor slowly turned his face away, shameful of his tears.

_'No!'_ Loki thought to himself as he released Thor's collar, "Thor," he whispered as he reached a hand out to touch his cheek, "Dont cry ..."

Slowly Loki moved his arms around to grip the back of the Thunder God's head and pull him down. Thor could only clench his eyes shut as he felt cool lips press to his forehead.

_'Please,'_ Loki thought, _'Don't cry!'_

Thor shook slightly before he hesitantly wove his strong arms around the slender waist as he began to speak softly, "I am sorry, Loki."

"What?" shock was evident in the smooth voice.

"Loki, Gods, I am so sorry!" The older pleaded, "I only- I wanted," he let out a shuddering breath, "I only wanted my brother back."

Loki's eyes widened as he felt him continue to cry into the fabric upon his shoulder. Thor was apologizing now, over and over again to the trickster. Oh Gods, what had Loki done? This was something he would never be able to take back, and sorry would not be good enough. So in turn, he held the other God as he cried begging for forgiveness when in reality it should be Loki begging and not the blonde. The black haired God closed green orbs. _'Am I truly this horrible?'_

Loki pulled back making Thor look upon him once more as he spoke, "Don't cry, Thor," he let a small sad smile touch his lips then.

_"Your brother is home."_

* * *

_**Erm,**** yeah. Feels man! THE FEELS! Hahaha, anyways hope you enjoyed this very angst-filled, and touching fic. Don't worry though, at least things turned out right in the end! Eheheheh! Now run along, go do something productive or something! Just don't hurt me!**_

_**~Yaoi Wolf Girl16**_


End file.
